An Shirazawa
An Shirazawa 'is friends with Miyuu Yoshino and a frequent bullying victim of Kanamoto. She is the Protagonist of the '15th Chapter '''of the series and in the third chapter of the 4th manga. Bio Appearance An has shoulder length, straightened hair and bangs. Her thick forelocks cover her ears and are partially covering her bangs, giving her hair a short princess style. Her style is preppy-casual, with sweaters, collared tops, and argyle or check patterns. Personality Originally An is presented as a normal, but frightened and uneasy school girl who can't defend herself. She is driven to tears easily and appears apologetic. She was initially scared of the chair rumors until eventually rationalizing that it was okay if it made bad people suffer for what they had done, and she didn't see why it was a problem. She eventually became apathetic to the point of forcing Miyuu, her close friend to sit in it because she didn't like the chair. '''History The story began with An being bullied by a group of girls until Miyuu came to her rescue. She was delighted to have such a good friend but felt like a burden for always having to need her help despite how much Miyuu claimed it hadn't been a problem. Her day worsened when her class had been assigned a nasty teacher with a penchant for harassing the girls and hating on the boys, and she hadn't been a fan of him either due to the way he spoke to her. A few days later, she explains in Narrative that the teacher had been sent to the hospital over a sudden fever, realizing the chair actually did wrk. She was visibly shaken by it until she saw the Class representative and her group get a boy from a nearby class to sit in the chair. She tried to reason that it was fine because he always caused trouble in the class and now everyone would get along, and she was delighted after bumping into Kanamoto, as she left her alone not wanting to be a target of the chair- although she had been called by the Representative, and An watched as she was "executed" and forced to sit in the chair. The following day she appeared horrified to learn of Kanamoto's accident and imagined her in the hospital, unconscious from it. She sat by herself in one of the bathroom stalls, seemingly in panic- when in reality she soon burst into laughter realizing it worked. She had gone to the Representative and explained her frequently bullying, which she subtly implied to Miyuu after she came to check on her. While Miyuu was shocked knowing she played a part in this, she tried to convince An that the chair had to be removed before the class got out of control. Angered, An responded by shoving Miyuu away and accidentally injured her when she fell and hit her head on the bathroom sink. To her horror, this had been seen by the Representative, who brought her back to the classroom for punishment. Frightened, she stands before the chair realizing what Miyuu had been trying to tell her this whole time. She watched as the other students mocked her and chanted for her to sit down, and she could only panic until Miyuu arrived, telling them to stop. She claimed to forgive An so it wasn't necessary, and the girl reconciled until the Representative told her that because of this, Miyuu had to take her place in the chair. Initially they were both startled, but in seconds An turned on Miyuu, teary eyed as she grabbed her shoulders and forced her down. The following day An shows no remorse over what happened to Miyuu, because lately everything has been improving. Instead she and the other students focus on a new student, a young man who has an unpleasant attitude and she welcomes him to the class while observing the chair. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Alive